weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens: Thanatos Encounter
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens: Thanatos Encounter; ---- NA 30th March 2001 EU 13th April 2001 Plot ---- Prepare for horror and fright beyond your wildest nightmares, as you step into the world of ALIENS: Thanatos Encounter. The terrifying creatures made famous by the popular ALIENS movies come to Game Boy Color in a totally new adventure. You play as one of five space marines who are sent to explore an abandoned freighter. Naturally, the situation is far worse than your squad expected the ship is completely infested with thousands of vicious aliens. In this single-player shooter, you'll make your way through the various sections of the ship in 12 missions. Discover the solution to the mystery of the aliens' reappearance through the cinematic cut scenes you'll see throughout the game. You can use a variety of alien-busting weapons like machine guns and flame-throwers to fend off the incoming horde and, if all else fails, turn tail and run as fast as you can! Battle a wide variety of different breeds of aliens, including some all-new hybrids. ALIENS: Thanatos Encounter is compatible with Game Boy Color only. Developed by Crawfish Interactive, published by THQ and released in 2001. Other than the cabinet arcade shooter Extermination, Thanatos Encounter is actually the last Aliens only game to be released. Gameplay ---- A group of marines were returning home to Earth from a training mission. Along the way they receive a distress signal from the large freighter Thanatos. After failing to establish communications, they decide to dock and board the massive ship. Join the elite marine battalion on a mission to blast Xenomorphs. After killing the queen the remaining crew board their spacecraft and set a course back to Earth with the Thanatos freighter exploding and killing any surviving Aliens. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Easy Normal Hard Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Characters ---- Cadet Jorell Corporal Brooke Private Shiro Private Vanora Private Chayton Features ---- 12 unique stages with 12 different weapons and 5 playable characters, variety of cinematic cut scenes. Maps ---- 12 missions aboard the Freighter Thanatos [[Aliens: Thanatos Encounter Gallery|'1 Docking Bay']] This area is where you will set up your command post. Clear the docking bay of any 'unwanted guests' before moving deeper into the ship. End transmission. [[Aliens: Thanatos Encounter Gallery|'2 Docking Bay']] Due to the ship self-destruct, all doors are locking down, you have 70 seconds to reach the exit before being trapped. [[Aliens: Thanatos Encounter Gallery|'3 Docking Bay']] [[Aliens: Thanatos Encounter Gallery|'4 Cargo Bay']] You are now in the cargo bay, mother's scans have picked up a trapped survivor, save him. Find the key card to open the locked door. Beyond the door you will find an elevator, take the elevator up into the main body of the ship. End transmission. [[Aliens: Thanatos Encounter Gallery|'5 Cargo Bay']] [[Aliens: Thanatos Encounter Gallery|'6 Cargo Bay']] [[Aliens: Thanatos Encounter Gallery|'7 Main Body']] System error..... Disruption in com-link..... Stand by..... Recovery in progress..... The company thanks you for your patience. [[Aliens: Thanatos Encounter Gallery|'8 Main Body']] [[Aliens: Thanatos Encounter Gallery|'9 Main Body']] The xenomorphs have destroyed most of the facility, this may be a glitch, but mother is reading something massive above you in the living quarters. [[Aliens: Thanatos Encounter Gallery|'10 Main Body']] [[Aliens: Thanatos Encounter Gallery|'11 Living Quarters']] All survivors have been saved, evacuation of the Thanatos has been started, you are in the heart of the xenomorph nest. End transmission. [[Aliens: Thanatos Encounter Gallery|'12 Living Quarters']] Evacuation complete. Self-destruct started. Mother has detected the queen alien ahead. Destroy the queen. End transmission. Weapons ---- Machine guns Flame-throwers Shotgun Smart Gun Pulse Rifle Grenade Launcher Pistol Equipment ---- Ammo Motion Tracker Enemies ---- Xenomorphs Alien warriors Drones Soldiers Face-huggers Chest-bursters Alien Queen Vehicles ---- APC Power Loader Dropship USS Sulaco Freighter Thanatos Publishers ---- THQ Inc. is an American developer and publisher of video games. Founded in 1989 in the United States, the company develops products for video game consoles, handheld game systems, as well as for personal computers and wireless devices. THQ has offices in North America, Europe and Asia Pacific. Developers ---- Crawfish Interactive was a video game developer who worked exclusively on handhelds. Founded in 1997, they went out of business in 2002. Wicked Witch Software is a video games developer founded in 2001 by managing director Daniel Visser. Originally operating out of Visser's residence working on GameBoy titles, Wicked Witch moved to a small office. Wicked Witch has grown to be one of Australia's well known studios and is currently located in offices in Eastern Melbourne, Australia. The company has worked with many local and international developers and publishers. The senior staff is composed of industry veterans, some who previously worked at Melbourne House and Torus Games. Wicked Witch has released around 50 titles on PC, handheld and mobile platforms and worked on dozens of other projects across most major consoles including Xbox 360, PlayStation 2 and Wii. Wicked Witch also owns a range of original products and game designs on many platforms, including one of the first MMORPG on the Java ME mobile platform. Awards ---- Codes ---- Level 2 BP100280D Level 3 BP1JL9J0C Level 4 BP20Q9J08 Level 5 BP2J49J01 Level 6 BP30N9J0F Level 7 BP3JJ9J0H Level 8 BP40V9J0B Level 9 BP4J49J02 Level 10 BP50Q9J0F Level 11 BP5JD9J0F Level 12 BP60VRS0B Level 13a BP1JSRS0W Level 13b BP202RS0S Level 13c BP2JNRS0Q Releases ---- Only released on the Gameboy Color. Reception ---- References Citations Aliens: Thanatos Encounter (Gameboy Color). Footnotes Category:Video games